


No better version of myself.

by SigynNightmare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amekage Nagato, Amekage Yahiko, BAMF Akatsuki, BAMF Konan, BAMF Nagato, BAMF Nohara Rin, BAMF Tenzo, Confused Konoha nins, Crack, DON´T mention Madara´s balls., Done with the Akatsuki shit-Konoha nins, Don´t mention Pain´s ass, Don´t touch the Akatsuki, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck Danzo!, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), He will destroy you, Hidan drolls all over Yahiko´s feet, Itachi Deserved Better, Jashinism, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Jiraiya gets slapped, Konan is an angel, Let´s kill Zetsu, M/M, Madara is so sexy we should swear by that., Minor Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Multi, Nagato is jealous, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Konan, Protective Yahiko, Pyromania, Rin is a little shit, Separation Anxiety, Tenzo gaves no fucks, The autor hates Zetsu and so does the characthers, They fuck with the timeline, This is crack, Threats of ripping eyes out, Three psychos go to Naruto, Too bad she can´t, Tsunade wants to resing, World Domination, Yahiko has a thing with people using his colours, Yahiko is a GOD, Yahiko likes bitch-slapping people., wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Three pyschos are send into Naruto´s world and they fuck with the plot line. Surprisingly things actually end up being better than in cannon.





	1. Prologue

“Hurry up, bitch!” Kate whines form the other side of the door. She´s already tired of banging her fist over the wood surface. “We´re going to get late. _Again.”_

“If you shut your mouth I would have finished sooner, Jerk!” James returns, trying to put the contacts correctly and not mess with the makeup he spent two hours on.

He silently cursed at Noah for losing his previous pair and vowed to never let him near to anything related with his cosplay ever again.

As he would have been ready by now if he hadn´t had to wait for him to go for the replacement. For putting the contacts _before_ was easier than putting them _after. _

“If we´re late I will burn your plushies collection!” Kate threatened.

“If you touch any of them. I swear to Jashin, Kate, I _will murder you.”_ James growled at the door. But, nevertheless, opened the door and glared at his best friend, who just smiled at him, unrepentant.

Kate was an amazing cosplayer. She looked exactly like Nohara Rin. Would be perfect if it wasn´t for the fact that every time she opened her mouth she sounded like a vulgar pirate. She was no lady and was damm proud of it.

“Fucking finally!”

James rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Well, Leader-sama.” Kate´s not amused. She´s using her best _I´m-the-sanbi-jinchuriki-don´t-fuck-with-me_ smile and James fights the urge to take a step back, even as his face pales and feels the ghost of the reaper´s cold hands over his shoulders for a moment. “Better start moving. I don´t want to let Noah alone for so long surrounded by flammable things.”

James agrees. They risk it if they let Noah unsupervised for long. “Well, then. Kunoichis first.” He says mockingly as he waves a hand towards the exit. She huffs, annoyed. But turns and quickly leaves the room, muttering under her breath things James is better not knowing.

James looks back to the mirror. Reaffirms there´s, indeed, no fault in his cosplay and follows her.

They arrive at the street with seconds of difference. Noah waves at them and says “I´m glad to see that we´re still complete.” in a mocking tone. It´s not a secret that preparations put them a little over the edge.

“Silence.” James orders, already in character.

“Of course, Leader-sama.” Noah laughs. The little shit is the only one that doesn’t care too much about getting things as perfect as he can: He´s always relaxed no matter the part of the process they´re into. Lucky bastard.

Kate, on the other hand, likes to look perfect but doesn’t care to act as Cannon!Rin, liking better her own version of the character. That is, putting her own insane personality on the adorable brunet.

Surprisingly, this is a hit on conventions. People absolutely adore her and she owns a space to perform on most of the events they go. 

James is also a professional. He´s been doing Cosplay for six years and is actually the one he introduced the other two to this world. He also likes roleplaying and his friends would say he takes it too seriously. But he disagrees. Is not so different to acting and he loves the sensation of bringing a character to live.

They were to get into the car when a terrible screeching sound reach their ears and James lifts his eyes, only to feel panic as he sees a scholar bus coming towards them. He sees the terror in the conductor eyes and _knows._

They´re all going to die.

He turns and hugs Kate against his chest, trying to protect her with his body, even knowing it´s futile. Because she´s like a little sister and that´s the least he can do. Noah screams their names, a warning that comes too late.

Blinding pain that takes James´ breath away and Kate´s voice is loss in the horrible sound of metal being crushed.

Then, there´s only darkness.


	2. Dark caress of someone else.

There´s a terrible and agonizing scream resonating in his ears; it’s so heartrending that he can´t hear his own thoughts. It takes him a long time to realize that he´s the one screaming; it´s only when he needs to take a breath is when he grasps that he´s throat is hurting.

That his entire body feels like it´s on fire. Blood bubbling inside his veins and his flesh burning like it´s over a bonfire.

He´s in hell.

Cold hands touch his face and his attention is reclaimed by two beautiful hazel eyes; full of concern, so kind and familiar he feels his heartbreak. The owner of that eyes are speaking to him. But James can´t hear her voice.

Her lips are moving; making a lonely word. A name.

There´s another pair of hands touching him, these ones are even colder and thinner, and after they touch the pain withdraws. It´s so welcome that James´ heart skip a beat and he forces a smile on his lips to show his gratitude before the sweet darkness of unconsciousness reclaimed him.

.

.

.

James awakes slowly; feeling slightly disconnected to his own body. His mind blank and without worry. He blinks sleepily a few times before allowing himself to get up of the bed, the room is in total darkness…

But he can see perfectly. Every crack in the rock walls, every detail in the candlesticks that are near the corners. Just as good as if the room was filled with light.

This is the first thing that feels wrong inside him. The second one is when he looks back and he´s faced with the dark robes he´s using: robes that have distinctive red clouds on it. James´ breath easily becomes erratic and his heart is beating with so much force in his ears that he´s surprise none can hear it.

He gulps heavily and centres his gaze on his hands. His nails are painted in shining purple and there´s a ring sitting heavily on his thumb.

There´s a feeling of wrongness in this that he can´t understand. He has use this same outfit so many times that he feels more comfortable on it than with some of his more casual clothes. But. Right now, he only wish for them to disappear.

He doesn´t get why until the door opens and an unforgettable face greats him. It´s only when Konan pours her beautiful eyes on his own that he gets what is going on.

“Yahiko.” Konan breathes; big eyes full of wonder and hope. So different to what she has become, so different to the cold sentiment that froze her heart so many years ago. But she can´t help herself. Not with her long lost friend in front of her. A miracle.

James do not flinch at the name. Even when his heart is shattering and he feels like if he allows himself to be anything but strong he would lose his mind; laughing and crying, screaming and sobbing, clawing his eyes out as he howls the names of the loved ones he has lost.

“Konan.” His lips move and his voice´s has the same kind of love he uses to refer to Kate when she´s not near to hear it.

Noah would laugh at him. Remarking that for all he´s a fucked up man he has a heart of gold when it comes to the people he cares about. And he cares about Konan. Incredible so, considering that ´till two seconds ago she was just a drawing.

A peace of something he enjoyed, but nothing more.

Now, he can´t help himself as he shakily gets up and extends his hands towards her. Embracing her and kissing her hair as she weeps against his chest. Both of them repeating the other name over and over again; a plea and a promise at the same time.

Then, as pierced by a lightning.

“…Where´s Nagato?”

He sounds like a scared child.

Konan flinches. And James, even though, his mind telling him that Nagato is fairly well and safe, feels the terrible clutch of fear taking hold over his heart. He asks again “Konan. Where is Nagato.” this time, in a more forceful tone, trying to maintain his voice from breaking.

“He´s fine.” Konan reassures him, caressing his face. Her eyes sincere. “But…he´s not as you remember him.”

It does not help him much.

“I want to see him.” James closes his eyes; his words really close to be a plea. Fuck, he hates how weak he sounds but can´t help himself. Nagato is as important to him as Konan is and the idea of him hurting is making him an emotional mess.

Konan presses their foreheads, sweet and comforting. “It´s alright.” Now is she the one repeating that phrase and it´s hilarious, Yahiko would have laugh if he wasn´t afraid the sound that would left his lips would be a sod instead.

Konan takes his hand, her eyes are soft and kind. “Come, Yahiko. I will take you to Nagato.”

James knew exactly what to expect. He was still heartbroken when he saw the pitiful form of his best-friend.

Nagato looks at him stoically. Or so it seems. But James knows better, he knows the red hair as well as he knows himself. He can see the fear and the crushing hope that hides itself behind the impassive mask.

He walks slowly towards him, his hand never letting go off Konan´s, until he´s in front of the Uzumaki.

“Nagato.” James whisper, voice shaking. “I´m sorry. _I´m so sorry._ This is all my fault. I´m—“

His friend shush him, embracing him. “Yahiko.” His name is spoken with reverence, with so much sorrow and love in it.

James can´t take him anymore. He burst into tears, babbling incoherently as he takes in what had happened.

Somewhat he´s on Naruto, using the body of the Deva Path. Of course, Nagato and Konan would take his presence as if Yahiko had returned to them. He can tell that he died on the car accident. He´s not James anymore. Not really. Not anymore.

And it hurts. It hurts so much.

But at the same time….

He´s relived. He´s so _fucking glad._

Because Nagato and Konan deserved the world. Deserved much better than the canon have gave them; much more than to perish to fulfil Obito´s fucking master plan. Alone. Broken. Unhappy.

His presence here can change it all.

He can give him them the happiness they deserve.

And he will.

.

.

.

After crying himself silly, he tries to put the pieces back. To pick himself up and create a functional individual that will be able to make a reality his wish of seeing his loved ones as happy as they deserve.

He was James Heller. The man he was, died trying to protect his sister in all but blood. He died along the two persons he loved the most.

Now, he´s Yahiko. He´s the Leader of the Akatsuki. And will survive along the two persons he loves the most. Because dying for them was something that he had already done and had not helped anybody. It actually made everything worse.

His own life is probably the most important thing right now. Because of what it means to Konan and Nagato.

So the first thing he needs to do is guarantee that they (but most important, himself.) is safe of the treats Obito and Zetsu represent. Neither of them will take his return well for his presence here ruins their plans.

“Bring the other paths. Nagato.” Yahiko says; voice firm and eyes full of determination.

His words take Nagato aback, he looks at him with surprise and horror. “…You…”

“How do you know that?” Konan is the one to actually say what he is thinking, though. She does not tense or change the way her fingers are intertwined with Yahiko´s, but her eyes narrow and her chakra spikes. She´s ready to defend Nagato if necessary.

“It´s a long story.” Yahiko smiles sadly to her. “And I will explain it all. But first we need to make sure _Madara_ can´t hurt us.”

Konan breath catches as she hears the name of the man Yahiko had warned them to not trust. Immediately, she feels guilty. Nagato´s face tells that he feels the same. “We…”

“I know.” Yahiko interrupts her sharply. Then, softer. “I know.”

Yahiko takes their hands and squeeze. “I can´t say I´m happy or proud of what you two have done. But. I can´t say I would do anything different if something had happened to any of you.”

And it´s true. He´s not a good person. Not like the original Yahiko was. But at the same time he understands on a base level that mass murder was a bad thing. So yeah, he could see that the Akatsuki had twisted until it was nothing near to what it was in the beginning.

His words should not have so much power over them, but it did. His friends relaxed immediately, even if Nagato looked incredible sad at his admission. He would have to work on that, Yahiko noted with an air of tiredness, but allowed a caring smile on his lips.

“Now, bring the paths. We need to prepare.”

Nagato´s eyes are a reflection of his own. “To war.” He states heavily, knowing exactly what Yahiko is thinking even now that their minds are separate once again.

Madara´s a treat. He always have been. But right now, the treat is stronger than ever. Because they have just regain Yahiko and he doesn’t want to lose him again. Never again.

Yahiko and Konan nod. Both of them with a mask of imperturbable calm to conceal their fears about the idea of facing an enemy who is as strong as Pain is.

.

.

.

Yahiko pours the tea. He shares with his team all the information he has about Madara and Zetsu, about the Akatsuki, about Jiraiya, about Konoha and Naruto. This because the three of them are one.

He and Nagato are Pain. Konan is their angel.

They all need to be on the same page for this to work. But most importantly, Yahiko loves them. He does not wish to have secrets within them. Well, not more than the necessary.

He seeing all this from the Pure Lands and gaining the favour of a God is easy to accept when one takes that he just came back to life in account. And sure, Nagato and Konan deep trust and love in Yahiko helped a lot.

They had always seen the brown eyed boy as their leader. The center of their universe. Both of them loved Yahiko above all things. And so, it´s almost ludicrous how easily Yahiko can convince them of believing everything that lefts his lips.

They´re lucky Yahiko loves them as much as they love him. Otherwise this would only end in tragedy.

They agree on two thing after a long night of plotting:

The first: They will send the five paths of Deva after Zetsu. Intending to make the first move. Thanks to Yahiko´s information they have a more deep understanding of the danger he represents and are aware that he needs to go. The paths are replaceable. They´re the best option to go against the putrid thing.

The second: They need to face Obito together if they intent in defeating him. Two rinnegan and Konan´s unique abilities would gave them the upper hand on the oncoming battle. But to ensure they defeated him, having the Akatsuki at their back would be the key on their plan.

Thus, they needed to reclaim their organization as soon as possible.

“They will be in Ame in two days.” Konan states, after having sent the orders to their other members by origami birds. A more discreet summon than the accustomed.

“Good.” Yahiko and Nagato say in synchrony.

They both jump a little and turn to see each other.

Nagato blushes. Yahiko laughs; free and bright. Konan _does not_ giggle.

_It´s good to be back, _Yahiko thinks seeing his friend with what can only be described as love, _It´s good to have them back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember letting a review keeps me motivated and the chapters being published  
continuously! Also, I really like when you guys tell me what you think of my stories.


	3. It's not the waking, it's the rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember letting a review keeps me motivated and the chapters being published  
continuously! Also, I really like when you guys tell me what you think of my stories

The Akatsuki did not feel comfortable inside Ame. The Hidden Village of the Rain was home to their Leader and his second in command, but they were not welcome in it. Pain had made it clear that when he declared that if any of them put a foot in the Village without his explicit permission, they would be executed in that same moment.

So, it´s not a surprise that the “invitation” took them by surprise.

They were all reunited in the tower that was the home of their Leader. Standing next to each other, in silence, an awkward air surrounding them all.

The loss of Sasori was resent. Less than a week ago. But Deidara had not received a new partner, even when they all though Tobi would took the puppeteer place. And if that wasn´t enough, Zetsu was also absent.

It was unusual. It went against everything they considered normal inside their organization and that made them feel uneasy. Being that they “respected” Pain enough to not start shit inside his territory the only reason they were waiting politely for the orange-haired man to appear.

The aforementioned man entered the room with the royal air that characterized him, Konan walking just behind him. She looked different. Her usual indifference was nowhere to be seen, she had a fierce look on her beautiful eyes and had her wings extended in a threatening posture.

She was the faithful imagine of the angel Pain called her: Beautiful, alluring, and wrathful. 

Pain absorbed how his Akatsuki members straightened their backs as he looked them in the eye with a barely concealed smirk. He quickly discovered that he truly enjoyed to have this kind of power. 

He caught Itachi´s eyes. He internally smiled like the Cheshire cat, but outwardly maintained his emotionless mask as he walked over the Uchiha.

_Slap_.

There was a collective gasp. The room was instantly filled with incredulity, fear and contained bloodlust, at the sudden aggression.

Itachi´s eyes are big, his mouth faintly opened in shock. It was something cute if you considered who exactly Itachi was.

Pain quickly cross the younger man´s face three more times, without hesitation or any consideration, then, he snarls “This is for putting Sasuke and Kakashi under the Tsukuyomi, you little bitch.” in the raven´s ear, like if he was sharing a secret.

He takes a few steps back, directing his attention to the other members in the room. Not concerned in the least towards what he had just done.

“I called you here because we need to discuss the future of Akatsuki.” Pain starts, but is abruptly interrupted by Hidan. “Oh, my Lord Jashin! You have finally come to us!” as he threw himself over his feet, hugging his leg as he looked up at him with lust-devotion fogged eyes.

Pain peers down at Hidan and slowly arches a brow.

Hidan is gone in the next instant, pierced to the wall with Konan´s jutsu. And had Hidan been anyone else, it would be highly probably dead by now, between being crushed and the blood lost caused by the missing limbs. 

“Konan.” Pain warns, not even looking back at her.

His second in command obeys instantly, letting Hidan fall to the floor. Folding back the blood tainted paper into her form.

“That´s included on what I wish to discuss in today´s meeting.” He admitted, pretending to not notice the way the jaws of the others almost touched the ground as, otherwise, he would start laughing at seeing the fearsome Akatsuki looking as dumb boys.

.

.

.

Yahiko must admit that he didn´t expected that reaction from Hidan but certainly made things easier.

It laid the foundations to the lies that were going to build his new empire. 

.

.

.

“Akatsuki is mine.” Pain says in duality, rinnegan shining threateningly. “After all you have listened you must decide. Stay at my side. Or leave.”

This is directed mostly to Kisame. Yahiko knows he is loyal to Madara to certain extent and that doesn´t make him happy. But also to Itachi, who is loyal to Konoha and Konoha only.

Kakuzu, surprisingly, is the first one to bow. He kneels in front of them, raise his hand to his lips and press a kiss on it. “I will serve you, Leader-sama.”

Hidan was next. “You own me, Jashin-sama. You know that.”

Deidara hesitated for a second but he bowed as well, following Kakuzu example and kissing his ring.

Kisame laughed, following suit. “I still believe in your dream, Leader-sama. I will follow you until the end.”

Yahiko arches an eyebrow towards Itachi´s direction. “Well?”

Itachi lets his sharingan fade. “Madara´s a treat to me as much as he is to you. I will work under you to defeat him.”

Yahiko smirks, that´s not precisely what he wanted but he would take it for now. He ignored the angry sputtering from Hidan that quickly turned into a screaming match full of profanity towards the young Uchiha.

He wasn´t worried that Hidan would try to kill Itachi. He knew better. Always had, and certainly he would risk to upset him now he believed Yahiko was his adored Jashin-sama reincarnated.

“Very well.” Yahiko stands, Hidan immediately falls silent. “From now on, you are shinobi of Amegakure. This Village is your home.”

Konan extended the Akatsuki some Ame headbands with a gentle smile the other members had never seen on her lips. It was a gift; a kindness. Of course, it also was because Yahiko was a somewhat possessive individual.

Amegakure was his.

The Akatsuki was his.

It was not a surprise he wanted to unite the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Akatsuki gets to Konoha´s gates there is no doubt about their identity; Yahiko does not believe in hiding himself, after all. He wish that everyone in Konoha knows they´re coming, he wants to inspire fear, and, of course, he wants to make sure the people he wants to be present are inside the village.

Otherwise, this would only a loss of his time.

As he expected, Jiraiya and Tsunade are in front of the village. At their back, is a horde of shinobi, including Kakashi and Gai, as well as ANBU and other jounnin. They all look ready to battle.

Yahiko smirks at the latent bloodlust; Hidan laughs at his back, Deidara and Kisame shift their weight, Itachi sighs, Konan and Nagato remain impassible. Truth is, neither of them is impressed.

“Jiraiya-sensei.” Yahiko greets his teacher, taking his Amekage hat off, allowing everyone see his face. “Hokage-sama.”

Politics are a nuisance in Yahiko´s opinion but he is aware that they´re very important in a world that stills breathes inside the shogunato. That´s why he decided to play his role as Amekage as presentation card.

Jiraiya looks like he´s going to cry as he whispers his name, recognizing him (them) almost immediately.

“What does Akatsuki wants here?” Tsunade states; wary, but not overly aggressive.

It´s a good start.

“As Akatsuki? Nothing.” Nagato says coldly. “As shinobi of Amegakure, an alliance between our nations.”

Tsunade grits her teeth, but her brown eyes taking a calculating glint. “So you brought an entire battalion at my doors?” Her voice is heavily sarcastic and this time, her tone is aggressive.

“You have ANBU.” Yahiko explains lazily. “I have them.”

Not that he needs any kind of protection, but in this case, they´re truly posing as Pain bodyguards.

Tsunade is not amused by the comparison, but it’s not Yahiko´s fault her ANBU are all incompetent and his Akatsuki´s aren´t.

Jiraiya intervenes before things can get ugly, “An alliance?”

“Akatsuki´s dream is World Peace.” Nagato says, “Our plan was to take the bijuu and use them as a weapon to unite the nations. Nevertheless, this has changed as recent events had brought to our attention a more imminent problem.”

Now, this, caught everyone attention. 

The Akatsuki are monsters. For something or someone to force them to reorganize their priorities, well, let’s just say that puts things into perspective.

“One we are sure you would like to known before it´s too late. There´s the reason behind our proposition.” Yahiko lets them ponder before continuing, “Now, as a proof of our good will, I´ll allow Jiraiya-sensei to put a seal on me.”

This shakes Tsunade, she eyes him in shook. She´s not the only one.

It´s a stupid thing to do; a seal could easily destroy someone and only seal masters are capable of see the little details that could change a containment seal to an execution one.

Tsunade purses her lips, “What´s the treat?”, she asks looking directly to Yahiko´s rinnegan.

“Uchiha Madara.” Pain answers; poison dripping of their tone. The hate they feel towards the man is easy to see and for a second their chakra spikes, allowing the Konoha-nin had a taste of the power they held.

“He´s death.” Tsunade says, but her eyes show her doubts. “He´s been death for a long time.”

“Would you beat your Village on that?”

“I think we should hear them, hime.” Jiraiya says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tsunade looks at him for a long seconds before relaxing and nodding her acceptance, Jiraiya expression softens as he walks forward, Yahiko coping the movement, so they will meet at the middle of the road.

The Akatsuki tense at one (yes, including Itachi.) as Yahiko allows Jiraiya to take his arm and start drawing a seal on it. Neither of them is fond of the idea but this is what Yahiko decided so they had to accept it.

It’s a big show of trust; one Yahiko plans to use so Jiraiya softens towards them.

“Done.” Jiraiya says softly; his eyes shining with unvoiced questions.

Yahiko makes a show of staggering when the sannin finishes, even when he doesn´t feel any difference, because his chakra may be locked up by the seal but Nagato´s still flows over him thanks to the piercings.

He´s sure he still could pull a Shinra Tensei if he wished it, which is a heavy safe net to lay on, since he can easily erase Konoha if they tried anything against them.

He has been experimenting in the last weeks and has come to the conclusion that even though he´s alive, he pretty much still is the Deva Path, meaning he could probably be killed but maintain his conscience and power as long as Nagato was alive.

That helps them all to feel a little better about the situation that was happening, never mind that both, Nagato and Konan, were glaring as hard as they could towards Jiraiya.

Ah, and Hidan was singing curses and treats under his breath.

“Very, well.” Tsunade sighs. “Welcome to Konoha, Amekage-sama.”

At her words, the jounnin leave and the ANBU fade into the Village, for having a so heavily armed front towards another Kage is not only considered rude but also an action that could initiate a war.

Yahiko eyes Kakashi with veiled curiosity, the man is still present and even if his posture is relaxed, his eyes speak of violence.

The Copy-nin is not looking directly at Yahiko, but at his back. His eyes narrow as Itachi moves, slowly, graceful, until he´s at Pain´s side. His facing forwards, black eyes hard as steal, nothing in his posture or face betraying the fear that wares inside him as the idea of facing the past causes him. 

Yahiko slowly entwine their fingers; the sentiment behind the movement a clear warning that Itachi is under his protection. But also, a silent promise to the young man.

Itachi sighs as he allows Yahiko to softly pull him forwards as he walks towards the entrance, feeling at odds, but trusting Pain just enough to allow himself to be vulnerable at the eyes of the outsiders.

As they enter, the Akatsuki draws everyone´s attention. There´s no shinobi alive that doesn´t know what the black robes and red clouds mean. But seeing the headbands of Ame in every member was a little shocking.

“Is Naruto-kun not in the Village?” Itachi asks, lazily looking around, curious about the blond that meant so much to Sasuke.

Tsunade glares at them, hands turning into fists.

“Hime.” Jiraiya hisses.

“We don´t mean harm towards Uzumaki Naruto,” Yahiko sighs, fighting to not roll his eyes.

Tsunade huffs, relaxing her posture again.

“He´s on Mount Myōboku” _Training to acquire the sennin mode. _

Yahiko hums, having also head the warning his sensei hided in his soft-spoken explanation: He would not be able to touch the kid no matter what.

“Good.” He says, “He will need that strength if he wants to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.”

Kakashi startles, Tsunade frowns, and Jiraiya eyes grow ridiculously big. It´s incredibly amusing.

Itachi sighs. “Really, Leader-sama?”

“That´s his goal in life. Isn´t it?” Yahiko shrugs. “We must appreciate the wonders of _friendship_.” 

Itachi shakes his head, looking to the side so he can hide his smile.

Yahiko is entirely compromised to see more of this soft, soft, young man so he tends to treat him like a little brother. Also, finding that Itachi seem to ship SasuNaru was amusing as hell, because he needed someone who could understand his shipping heart and Itachi was proving to be that person.

“How…?” Kakashi cuts himself but it’s too late.

“I know things.”

Konan giggled; Hidan and Deidara laughed brightly, while Kakuzu, Nagato and Kisame, rolled their eyes fondly at the smug words.

Seconds later, the Akatsuki is leaking bloodlust and ready to fight. The playful air having vanished as it never had existed in the first place.

Itachi´s susanoo has come to life; covering himself and Yahiko. Mangekyo spinning aggressively.

Konan has covered Nagato in a shield of paper. Kisame has drawn samehada and is positioned in front of the couple, ready to defend any attack, while Deidara has formed c-3 figures and is ready to take action.

Hidan has hurled himself at the enemy with a unholy scream, cutting it in half with his scythe; Kakuzu used his fire and thunder to hit the corpse in the next second.

The only evidence of the attack is the branches that turned to life and went for Yahiko´s head.

Kakashi is crouched in front of Tsunade, sharingan blazing and lips parted in a snarl. The two sannin have grim looks on their faces and are ready to fight the Akatsuki if needed.

Yahiko is shaken; not because of the attack itself but because there´s only one person inside Konoha who can use Mokuton. The same person who´s laughing from the shadows like this is all a game.

Hope fills his chest and before he can think about it…

“Halt.” Pain orders; cold, forceful.

The Akatsuki freeze. Hidan obeys immediately, lips pursed and eyes shining with worry. Kakuzu back away and relaxes his posture. Itachi´s susanoo fades.

Yahiko walks slowly towards the branches, touching them hesitantly. “Noah?”

“Hey, Jerk.”

A smile forms at Yahiko´s lips at the soft reply.

“Hey, Assbutt.”

Noah materializes of the branches, eyes glittery and a wobbly smile. He looks exactly as the last time they saw each other: A weird mix of all the existent versions of Tenzo.

“Yamato?” Kakashi´s voice is a whisper.

Noah and James are hugging at the next second; laughing, sobbing, touching and prodding the other to make sure it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember letting a review keeps me motivated and the chapters being published  
continuously! Also, I really like when you guys tell me what you think of my stories


	5. Chapter 5

“Is she here...with you?” Yahoko’s voice is tentative; full of hope. 

“Kate?” Noah’s eyes narrow. “Is she not with you? We don’t have her body.”

It doesn’t take them much to realize where the last part of their trio -taking into account their believe that she too was reincarnated as the Nohara Rin- and it didn’t painted a nice image. 

_ “Tobito.” _ Yahiko curses, thinking how glad (and suspicious) he had been when Obito hadn’t showed his face in the time he had been in this world. Now, he had the answer to his questions and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“Change of planes.” He turns to his Akatsuki. “Deidara, Kisame, Hidan. You’re going to Kiri. Your new mission is to retrieve a girl called Rin. She may or may not be a Jinjuriki and be under the control of the enemy.” 

“I’m going as well.” Intervenes Tenzo, “If what your thinking is right...our best chance is that one of us goes as well. And Mokuton gives me the advantage. So, I’m the one going.”

Yahiko doesn't disagree, but that doesn’t mean he’s happy about it. Obito is dangerous, he doesn’t want his Akatsuki near him, and he wants Noah close to that man even less, but if Obito has Rin...well, they’re so many variables that could destroy their world.

He’s hoping that his Akatsuki can get her, but they’re aware that what he truly wants is to gather information. And before they can follow his orders, Kakashi interrupts them. Making Yahiko rethink his affection for the silver-haired jonnin. 

“Rin?”

“Nohara Rin, senpai.”

“That’s impossible.” Kakashi states; his posture tense as a cardboard and eyes full of shadows. He’s deep in his denial and yet so hopeful. It’s kinda sad. “She’s death.”

“Not for Jashin-sama.” Hidan sneers, eyes shining with adoration. “He commands death.”

_ “Hidan!” _Kakuzu hisses, outraged at the imprudence of his partner. 

Deidara face-palms. Kisame laughs, but it sounds a little forced. Nagato huffs, unimpressed. Konan looks at Yahiko and arches an elegant eyebrow, silently asking Yahiko A_ re you sure we have to keep him? _while Itachi sighs, closing his eyes, possibly fighting the urge to do what Deidara. 

“Jashin?” Jiraiya asks, interested 

“Not now.” Pain clench his teeth. “I will explain later.” He promises his late sensei, then, he focuses on his Akatsuki. “You have your orders. What are you waiting for?” He glares, sending a shiver down their backs. 

“Y-Yes, Lider-sama!” Deidara shrieks, immediately forming a bird. 

Hidan and Kisame quickly moves toward it. Neither wants to see an angry Pain. Tenzo moves as well, ignoring the glare Tsunade gave him. 

“Do you think we should take senpai with us?” He asks, tilting his head a little. “She’s very fond of him. That can convince her to come back.” 

“If you think it can help.” We need as much help as possible to bring Kate, even if she’s not under his influence. 

“It is.” 

“Take him, then.”

Tenzo used his mokuton to trap Kakashi and force him to board with him and the Akatsuki, they’re on the air and out range before Tsunade could have said anything about it. She’s furious and the only thing that avoids she tries to punch him is the rest of his guard moving at the bloodlust, as well as Jiraiya taking a hold on her. 

“I promise you, both of your shinobi are going to be alright.” Yahiko deflates, feeling a little too similar like a chastised child at his sensei’s glare. “And, yes, I will explain_ this... _along our Madara issue.”

Though, this changes things. A lot. And he’s not sure how much- Thing that is giving his a headache and a bad feeling, he moves towards Konan and Nagato, while Kakuzu takes his place at Itachi’s side, forming a more evident defensive formation. 

Konan immediately takes his hand, wanting to provide comfort. Nagato glares at Tsunade, daring her to move against them. Rinnegan flashing dangerously in his eyes, reminding the Hokague of the stories she had heard as a child; the eyes of Rikudou sennin, who hold the power of a God. 

“That explanation must be good.”

“Oh, it is.” Said Itachi, activating his sharingan and pointely not looking at none of the Konoha’s shinobi present. 

Tsunade huffs and continues walking towards the tower. 

Yahiko sighs and follows.

He hates politics. 

Six hours afterwards, they nations are allies. Tsunade is furious and Jiraiya looks sick, Yahiko has Konan sit on his lap and his fingers are playing with Nagato’s hair. Itachi is sat at his right, Kakuzu at his left. Both have empty masks over their faces. 

“I will kill him.” Tsunade voice shakes on her anger, the desk is destroyed beyond recognition. 

“Why not let Itachi do it?” Yahiko asks, voice sweet as poison. “It’s his right, after all.”

Itachi barely reacts; but he can’t hide anymore. They all know how much it would mean for him to take down the man responsible for Shisu’s death. 

“You’re right.” Tsunade breaths, closing her eyes. “Uchiha Itachi, you have my permission to hunt down Shimura Danzo.” She, then, turns to her assistant. “Mark the council as traitors. Let all know that they’re fair game.” 

“We can help you with Root.” Yahiko, offers. 

Tsunade bares her teeth and looks at him with fierce hazel eyes, “I appreciate the offer, but I think I will do it myself.” before turning and leaving the office. Itachi goes with her. 

“She’s terrifying.” Konan says, “I like her.”

Yahiko and Nagato exchange fond looks. 

“So…can we have Ramen.” Pain asks. “I would love to try Ichiraku.” 

The trio eyes their sensei, puppy eyes at full power. 

The sannin deflates. “I guess.” 

Kakuzu snorts.


End file.
